


First Kiss

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, alternate title- arthurs puts up with a lot, and alfred rushes head first into things, once his silly little mind is made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Alfred's first kiss doesn't go exactly as planned, but luckily, something much, much better comes from it.





	First Kiss

Sometimes life milestones aren’t what you expect. Sometimes you go your whole 20 solid years of life never thinking through exactly  _ who _ you are. And then, sometimes, everything hits you like a sack of bricks. 

And of course, for the lucky man known as Alfred Foster Jones, his big life-changing event that made everything fall into place- every thought, every choice, every weird emotion he brushed aside- had to be his first kiss.

Now, he would be the first to admit his first kiss occuring in college is a little strange, especially for the popular football player he was in high school, but he never had time for relationships. He barely got to hang out with his best friend, but luckily the guy was in many of the same AP classes. They got to spend time together that way. They grew closer that way.

Alfred would be the first to admit that standing outside a girl’s dorm room, after she took initiative and kissed him rather thoroughly, was kinda an awkward place to have an epiphany, but it wasn’t a good kiss.

He’d simply expected… more from his first kiss. He’d expected to feel something other than uncomfortable. Alfred wasn’t sure if it would be rude to recropicate when he knew that there would never be another one with this girl.

Or any girls?

Yeah, Alfred wasn’t that smart. But he knew when something wasn’t working. He knew when it would never work. 

Because something about the date had felt off the entire time. The little thoughts had entered his mind, making him ask if maybe it wasn’t just  _ this  _ one girl- they were very loud now.

So, slowly Alfred pulled away with an awkward smile already fluttering across his lips. “Uh, ha,” He mumbled, trying to figure out how to phrase it. Luckily, the girl seemed to know.

“Yeah, that sucked. I’ll see you in math, I guess.” Well, that was a little rude, but it made things easier for Alfred. He began to walk away, shrugging to himself when he realized his first date and his first kiss went badly. He’d have others, hopefully soon.

But first, he needed to test something.

His feet led him across campus, back to his dorm. Opening the door, his eyes immediately sought out Arthur Kirkland, his best friend and roommate. 

“Oh, I take it it didn’t go well?” There was a little joy in his tone, something Alfred hadn’t picked up on when he’d first told Arthur he was going on a date, but now, now that he  _ knew _ how they both felt, it was obvious. It had always been obvious, but Alfred wasn’t quite smart enough.

“Hey Arthur?” Alfred walked towards his friend, pushing aside the man’s study materials and perching on his desk, “Can I ask a favor?” He leaned down, getting closer to his face.

“Sure? What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, scooting back. He obviously thought something bad had happened, but Alfred knew everything was falling into place.

Time to rip off the bandaid, “Well, the date sucked. And thinking it over, I think I’m not into girls- at all. Now, guys on the other hand,” Alfred was smart, so he knew he wasn’t taking a chance here. He knew he was doing wouldn’t end badly. So, he raised a hand to hold the side of Arthur’s face, feeling his chest lighten at how warm his cheek felt under the palm of his hand, “I think I like guys. So help me solidify that-”

“I don’t know what-”

“Kiss me!” He said cheerfully. Thinking back, he knew all those time’s he’d stared at Arthur’s mouth wasn’t to help him pay attention to what he was talking about when studying. All those times trying to convince Arthur to join him at the gym was selfish- he wanted to  _ look _ , not because he wanted Arthur to get fit. All those times he’d sleep over at Arthur’s house or vice versa and he couldn’t sleep when Arthur was so, so close- only a few inches away was his hand, dangling off the bed- wasn’t because the man snored, it was because it was thrilling to have Arthur so close, at such an intimate time. All those times he’d felt weird when Arthur would talk about people he found attractive wasn’t because they were guys- because it happened with the girls too- it was jealousy. 

Even now, seeing Arthur’s face light up a bright red, he wasn’t enraptured with the man’s shocked expression (rosy cheeks, lips parted  _ just so _ , eyes wide, showing that beautiful green color) because it was silly or rare to see the man shocked. He was enraptured because Arthur was  _ beautiful _ . Gorgeous. Breathtaking. Handsome. Pretty. Hell, any word that describes someone was nice-looking, you name it, Arthur was it. 

With a small smile, because yeah, this was a long time coming, Alfred leaned down. And down. And down. Until his lips pressed against Arthur’s and  _ oh, yeah,  _ this _ is what it’s supposed to feel like. _

Pulling away, too soon but any longer and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, he chuckled at how dumbfounded Arthur looked. 

Sighing, Alfred spoke again. “Yeah, that kiss cleared a lot up for me. Thank you. I owe you one!” 

A low growl sprung from Arthur’s lips before the man yanked Alfred down by the shirt collar and smashed their lips together again, Arthur standing and leaning down now-  _ oh! _ \- as he mumbled, “We are so going to talk about all this-”

“Later-” Alfred stuttered out, still trying to figure out why Arthur’s growl had made him feel like  _ that _ .

“In the morning?” Arthur asked, but it was obvious he didn’t expect a real response as he ran a hand down Arthur’s shirt and then up his chest, slipping under the soft material.

But Alfred liked to state the obvious, so he whispered out a strangely hoarse, “In the morning,” as a response, liking the deep chuckle Arthur gave in response. 

Yeah, some life events weren’t always what you expected. And most of the time, you don’t get to experience not only two, but  _ three _ , in one very eventful night. But Alfred Foster Jones considered himself not a smart man, but a lucky man.

He was very, very lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> follow my tumblr @inkwells-writing for more content and updates about me!  
> (also, on my tumblr im doing a little thank you where you can vote on what fic of mine you want to see me write next, so you can go check that out if you want- this is as of 9/9/18 btw)


End file.
